Versus/Episodes/Episode 52 - Reset
VS Episode 52 - Reset is the 52nd installment in Achievement Hunter's Versus series. In this Episode, the Achievement Hunters all participate in a go-kart race, to determine the new order of the contestants in Versus; first place competes against second place in Episode 53, the winner of that competes against third place in Episode 54, and so on. It is notable for being the only episode of Versus to have all seven participants challenging each other. Appearances Competitors *Geoff Ramsey *Jack Pattillo *Michael Jones *Gavin Free *Ray Narvaez, Jr. *Ryan Haywood *Lindsay Tuggey Others *Kdin Jenzen *Blaine Gibson *Megan Castro *Caleb Denecour Summary After the Achievement Hunters explain where they are and why, the first race begins. Jack emerges in first place, with "James" (Ryan) in second, Michael in third, Gavin in fourth, Lindsay in fifth, Ray in sixth and Geoff in seventh. The second race began with a staggered start. In this round, Jack managed to stay in first for the entire round, even lapping some of the other competitors, emerging victorious. The results for the second race were almost the same as the first, but Ray managed to overtake Lindsay, placing fifth while Lindsay placed sixth. Results The first round was to see who would be placed where for the staggered start, while the second and final round was to determine the line-up for future VS episodes. Trivia * When the places of the rounds are announced, Ryan is referred to by his real name James. * For the second race, all of the Achievement Hunters wore cameras on their helmets. ** Near the beginning of the race, Gavin crashes into one of the sides, which results in his camera falling down, and only recording footage of Gavin and his cart, rather than the track in front of him. *** Michael nearly goes to the hospital after colliding with a wall himself chasing Ryan for second later in the race. The wall he hit was the inside wall as he tried lapping Geoff entering that corner. * For the second race, text was placed on the screen so that viewers could determine which participant was who, and what place they were in. ** As Gavin's camera was not recording footage of the track in front of him, his placing simply said "?/7". It is later revealed that he was in fourth place for most of the race. *** He was actually fifth for a good portion, but took fourth by colliding with Lindsay. * This is the first episode of VS in which there is more than one competitor. * It is also the first episode that includes more than one competitor in the title card (which displays all seven). * This is the third episode of VS in which the competition is based entirely outside the office, and does not include any video game footage. The previous two episodes to do this were Episode 15 (Arcade Crane), and Episode 45 (Nerf Gun Duel). * This is the second episode of VS that includes Lindsay as a competitor. * Kart numbers were 22 (Jack), 31 (Ryan), 4 (Michael), 18 (Gavin), 30 (Lindsay), 17 (Ray), and 20 (Geoff). * Fifty-two episodes later another Versus Reset occurred. This one was a round of mini-golf. ** As it had taken place after RTX 2014 Matt and Jeremy partook in the second Reset, while Geoff "retired" from competition. Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Versus Category:Episodes